Talk:Marriage
Necessity Do we really need this? I feel like marriages are common knowledge and marriages in One Piece don't differ from ones in the real world, so I don't think this page is necessary. 22:54, June 4, 2017 (UTC) There's several One Piece-speficic aspects to it, such as the Charlotte Family's marriage-based crew formation or Celestial Dragons' polygamy, and how the ceremonies etc. happen in the One Piece world. Also good for keeping track of the known marriages. I see no issue in keeping it. 11:11, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with keeping it. 11:51, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I don't see the harm in keeping it. Let it stay 01:34, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Uhm... is it all about Sanji's wedding? If it is, it's not a wedding at all, it's a type of silent approach assassination, thus I have a chance to agree to keep it. IMO 02:11, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Love We should probably just change this page to Love, even though it's rare in the series, with sections for Crushes (like Mansherry's over Leo and Sadi's over Magellan) and Perverts (like Sanji and Brook) then merge Love Sickness with said page. This page along with a page that covers Death might actually be good for this wikia.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:02, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Big Mom has never loved any of her husbands. SeaTerror (talk) 05:24, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Marriage is an institution. Love is a vague concept. We don't have pages for general real-world concepts unless the series portrays it in a distinct way, like this page and Race. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:34, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Who is to say that marriage is just a byproduct of love? I believe the series has shown it in a distinct way, if we'd setup the binge we can see how love played a role in the series (like Fishman Island's fate in said saga). The page can be listed under the Terms category and prevent shipping errors. Death is also a recurring concept as well, it can have sections for Cemeteries, Funerals and Executions which is vaguely covered in Justice's Punishments section. As for Race, the pages that are only a couple 1,000 bytes and races that are only sections of nonRace pages can be moved to said page with redirects for Race Mixing and Racism. Also what is the source for the names in the Sky People section? Finally Kaido, you made time on this talk page but when are you going to look on yours about that gold navibox?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:25, March 15, 2018 (UTC) We do not need pages for topics everyone is familiar with like Love and Death. Nothing special has happened in OP with either topic. Also, keep on topic in talk pages. This discussion is about Marriage, not a translation or how Kaido chooses to spend his free time. 12:10, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I would rather scrap this article too for that matter. It really isn't needed. SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, March 15, 2018 (UTC) What Kaido and Noland said. 18:20, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Either we scrap it and expand the page of every married character to include stuff from it, or keep it as it is. I'm for keeping it as it is. 18:51, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Look Foods and Beverages may not seem special either but that doesn't mean this page shouldn't expand like Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes should. Love already has something special happen with Hancock and Pudding's actions in the fate of the crew and Poseidon hint's at what the power of love can have. As Sanji said "love is a hurricane". The page can be an umbrella and discourage non-canon shipping. Death has special meaning too when you look at Will of D. in terms of passing ones will and Zombie in terms of how people respond to them like Chopper and Hogback.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Foods and Beverages are original foods and drinks from the series. Same with restaurants (which I didn't even know was a page). Love is not unique to this series. Death and the idea of inheriting someone's will is not unique to this series. You are comparing apples to oranges. 15:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Not all F and B are original to the series and restaurants should merge with a page that covers locations like F/B and other lists do. Love is just getting the ball rolling after recent Sagas and Death maybe rare in the main story but helps serve the driving force in the characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:45, March 18, 2018 (UTC) It's a terrible idea. Relationship and personality sections cover that aspect about characters. Stuff like "love", "hatred", "friendship", "hunger" etc. do not qualify for articles. 15:46, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Hatred is partly covered in the Racism section of the Race page, friendship was more or less covered in that Nakama page years ago and how is hunger a feeling. Love is more than just a feeling as can be seen in this or any series when it comes to the power of love.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:20, March 18, 2018 (UTC) So for those not keeping score, we're at 1 for Love and 4 against. 16:23, March 18, 2018 (UTC) 4 against all, Nova. The worse one would be the death one when Oda would just bring back the character like he always does. SeaTerror (talk) 16:38, March 18, 2018 (UTC) That may be the case but that is more or less in the main story, not counting the Sabo case, but not every time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:12, March 18, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM We don't have the "nakama" page anymore for a reason. It just means friend and the concept of friendship in the OP world is no different than in the real world. Same with love. We explain how love factors into marriages on this page, but the focus is always on the portrayal of marriage. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:53, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Nice video, don't know if it was an insult or a compliment but nice. Did you know there Japanese openings and endings for X-Men, TMNT and recent Transformers series? I know the Nakama page is gone I'm just saying Love has more significant now than early One Piece.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:58, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't talking about Sabo. SeaTerror (talk) 20:13, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Majority to keep, closing. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:43, June 23, 2018 (UTC)